Comic 150: The Destruction of Ride School
The Destruction of Ride School is the 150th Comic in The Air Ride Series, released on June 5, 2016. It is the last comic set in Ride School. Plot Mrs. AMP is teaching the kids about the active super volcano underneath the school known as Mt. Sumertim. (Only named in the remake.) Kirby is on a leash to ensure the safety of the school. During passing period, lava suddenly engulfs the school. Kirby needs to save The TNT Factory nearby the school, and he shoves it inside of his backpack. Mrs. AMP asks who erupted the volcano, and Kirby proves his innocence. A firefighter (Miss Robot 6.0. in the remake) shows Mrs. AMP a tape of Miss Robot chucking rocks into the supervolcano, revealing Miss Robot destroyed Ride School. Characters *Kirby *Mrs. AMP *Miss Robot *White Kirby *King K. Rool *Bayonetta Remake *Mrs. AMP *Kirby *Miss Robot *White Kirby *Blue Kirby *Red Kirby *Miss Robot 6.0. Remake Cameos *Miss Robot 5.0. (Name mentioned on wall grafitti) *Dyna Blade (Cameos on both the Greece map and as a cloud) *Mettaton (Cloud) *Miss Robot 14.0. (Cloud) *Shadow Star (Hiding on the UFO) *All Patch (Hiding on the UFO) Remake This comic was remade on June 5th, 2018, two years after the original was created. This remake does not have any new panels and doesn't cut out any, having the exact same amount of panels the original did, and all of those panels being identical to the panels in the original comic. Notably, the generic firefighter has been replaced with Miss Robot 6.0. and the comic more clearly takes place outdoors after the school is destroyed. The walls and clouds are also littered with schoolwork, posters, and cameos this time around. List of cameos on the walls and clouds *A "LEARNING SUCKS!" poster *A piece of notebook paper blatantally saying "I HATE U MRS. AMP!" *A "Layers of the Atmosphere" poster that's been vandalized. *A "Map of Greece," said country being blown up by Dyna Blade. *Another piece of notebook paper similar to the first one, this time saying "ROME SUCKS!" *Kirby's "science fair project". Inspired by a drawing in Poyo Ride's science spiral one year. *Comic 84: Splatfest: Art VS Science. *Clouds shaped like Miss Robot, Mettaton, Mrs. AMP, Kirby, Miss Robot 14.0., and Dyna Blade. *White text saying "Itsa me Mario" Story Comic 150 was actually originally a story, before being made into a comic around two months after being put on the wiki on April 13, 2016 as a story. Below is the transcript of the original story on the wiki: "On June 2, 2016, Mrs. AMP is starting her science lesson. She tells the kids about a supervolcano beneath the school. She then puts Kirby on a leash. After the peroid, the students are switching to Second Period. However, lava comes out of nowhere and pours into the hallway. Mrs. AMP comes out of her room to check on the noise, when she sees the lava. Everybody is sucked into the lava and outside the school. The school is now flooded with lava. Kirby realizes that the TNT Factory is in danger, and throws it into his backpack. Mrs. AMP asks how the TNT factory fits in his backpack, and then proceeds to blame Kirby on it. Kirby points out that he was under strict supervision by Mrs. AMP for the past two days, and Mrs. AMP would've noticed his absence if he had left. Kirby is ruled out of the suspect list. The firemen say the only object that survived the lava was security footage. Upon checking the security footage, it is revealed Miss Robot threw rocks into the volcano and it erupted. Whoopsies. For the remainder of the School year, the students go to the elementary school, Shamble School. Why is it in shambles? It used to be Luxorious School, but in Third Grade, Kirby lit a teacher known as Mrs. Bomb, and the school blew up." Notably, a segment involving Shamble School is included in the original story. Mrs. Bomb, mentioned in the story, is very similar to Miss Robot 23.0. Trivia *This comic was featured on The Air Ride Group Wiki's home page in the slideshow. It remained up there until the entire home page was deleted. Comic 61: Call of Duty shares this trait. *Mrs. AMP blatantally reuses her sprite in the first panel twice, with edits to her face. *One of the science fair projects in the remake is actually Comic 84: Splatfest: Art VS Science. *The All Patch was added into the remake at the last minute. *Around 25% of the time spent making this comic went towards drawing the wall and cloud cameos. *Comic 150 was set to be a Pokémon Movie Comic, specifically one about Genesect and the Legend Awakened. It became Destruction of Ride School instead because of an idea block. *The date in the story was originally May 29, 2016, before being changed to June 2, 2016. Category:Comics Category:2016 Comics Category:2018 Remakes Category:Bonus Comics